Raisins
by AspireToGreatness
Summary: As a great man once said, "I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past."


**Raisins**

"Hello!" Naruto said to the store manager politely.

"Naruto! So nice to see you again! What brings you here?"

"I'm just bringing Hinata her lunch."

"Hinata's in the back refilling some of the shelves. She's bringing the stuff out from in the storage room for the shelves. She's busy right now so I will bring it to her."

"Ok. Thanks!" Naruto waved as he headed off.

"Sure thing." The manager smiled at Naruto and he watched as Naruto walked away. Then he turned to bring Hinata her lunch.

Hinata was 21 now and worked in a supermarket when she was not off on missions. Today she was refilling the shelves that were empty. So far she had stocked out some cereal, macaroni and cheese, and some canned vegetables. She walked into the storage room and came back out with another box. She dropped it on the ground and read the label.

'Raisins'

Hinata loved raisins; they were her favorite snack ever since she was a little girl. But, she hadn't eaten them since her days at the academy.

_*Flashback*_

It was a normal day like any other; Hinata was eating lunch by herself in the classroom while everyone else played outside. Her teacher often worried about her being anti-social, but didn't pay this too much attention because she knew that when Hinata wanted to she would go outside and play with the other children.

"Hinata, I'll be right back." The teacher said as she got up and left the room. A few minutes later, a group of girls came into the classroom.

Hinata knew it was wrong to hate people but she truly disliked these girls for the way they acted. They were all the same age (eight years old) but these girls dressed like 20 year old sluts, (fish nets and the works) and acted like they owned everyone.

"Eeew look it's the Hyuuga girl!" One of them said.

"Ugh! Her eyes creep me out!" Another one, who was wearing heavy black eye shadow and false eyelashes spoke up.

A girl with brown hair so long she came close to stepping on it, walked over to Hinata. She snatched the box of raisins out her hand, and pushed Hinata's lunch on the floor so she could sit on the desk. The girl examined the box then looked at Hinata and snickered.

Hinata balled her fists under the desk. She held her head down so her bangs covered her eyes. She wouldn't let herself cry. If she did, these girls would never leave her alone. She wanted to fight back, but three against one was more than just unfair. Plus these girls were top of the class. Hinata was good, but she could never come close to their talent.

"Only nerds eat raisins!" The girl sneered as she poured half the box of raisins on Hinata.

"Stop!" Hinata yelled at the girl.

The girl glared at her.

"What?"

"I said stop!"

The girl smacked Hinata so hard Hinata slipped off the chair a bit. The girl with the heavy makeup pushed Hinata all the way off the chair and the all began to throw raisins at Hinata and call her names.

"What are you going to do if we don't stop? You're such a waste of a good kekkei genkai! You're a hyuuga but you never fight like your cousin Neji."

"That's because her parents don't love her and refuse to train her."

"That's not true! Don't say that!" Hinata tried to defend herself.

The girl with the brown hair punched Hinata in the eye. Hinata kicked her in the stomach but the other two girls jumped on her.

The girl with the brown hair picked up some of Hinata's lunch that she pushed onto the floor and rubbed it into Hinata's hair, face and clothes.

All three of them burst out in laughter.

"Finally she's a little easier on the eyes!"

"Hey! You all!"

The three of them turned abruptly to face the blonde boy.

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered.

"Leave her alone!"

"Whatever she's no fun to play with anyways. Come on girls lets go."

Naruto ran over to Hinata.

"Hinata are you ok?" He asked as he used his sleeve to wipe some of the food off her face.

"Little boy! Leave her alone!" The teacher called as she ran back into the room. The teacher began to smack Naruto with a newspaper.

"Shoo! Go away!"

"No! He didn't do anything it's not his fault!"

"Look at you! What do you mean he didn't do anything? You have a black eye!" The teacher was frantic as she saw Hinata's bruises and the food all over her. The teacher turned back to beating Naruto with the newspaper.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit girls? Oh wait that's right you don't have any parents. Shoo you filthy orphan!"

Naruto's eyes welled up with tears at the teachers words. He scowled at the teacher, turned and walked angrily out of the room.

"Naruto come back!" Hinata squeaked, but it was too late Naruto was gone.

"Come let's get you to the nurse." The teacher picked Hinata up by her elbow and pulled her away.

_*End Flashback*_

Hinata had come such a long way since then, from not being able to defend herself from bullying. Still she hadn't eaten a raisin since that day. Now, Naruto often protected her from danger, and they were dating! Naruto had dropped off lunch for her since she wouldn't be able to get off of work to go eat. Hinata sat in the storage room of the supermarket eating. She balled up the brown paper bag to throw it away and realized there was still something in it. She stuck her hand in and pulled it out. A box of raisins with a note stuck to it.

Let go of the past, and enjoy your raisins.

-Love Naruto

Hinata hesitated, and then she opened the box and poured some out in her hand. They looked foreign to her, because it had been so long. She remembered how her hands used to be so small she could only hold about 10 raisins at once. Hinata put her hand up to her mouth, took a deep breath and ate the raisins. A tear slid down her cheek. Hinata had totally forgotten just how much she really loved raisins, but she knew she would never forget just how much she loved Naruto.


End file.
